


Young Love

by SpaceAceGroove



Series: Smut for Scorpios [3]
Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: 16 year old reader, Autistic Reader, Censual Under Age Touching, F/M, Fingering, Reader has ADHD/ADD, Sweet Axl, Young Love, i updated it: no longer too cringy, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: Axl finds out you like him. The thing is, he likes you too, but you’re underage. That doesn’t do anything to stop this relationship. (This is a one shot for now, once I finish my other fics I’ll continue it.)





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> One shot! (For now ;))

“Duffy, truth or dare.” Steven said.

”Dare.”

There was a pause as Steve came up with something for him to do.

“I dare you to braid Slash’s hair.”

Duff face-palmed before muttering ‘why did I play this game..?’ and getting to work.

”Alright my turn,” said Izzy, “(Name), truth or dare.”

”Truth.” The boys looked around mischievously before asking,

”Do you have a crush on any of us?”

You flushed red and you curled into a ball to avoid the stares. Why would they even ask that? You were 16, and they were all at least over 21. You peaked at them through your hands and saw they were still looking at you.

”I think she does.” said Slash.

”But who? Tell us!” said Duff.

You murmured his name.

”What did you say?”

”Axl...”

Your eyes peaked through your hands again to catch said persons eyes. He looked at you, but he didn’t seem disgusted, so that was good, but you couldn’t decipher what his facial features meant. You were never good at that stuff.

”(Name) and I need to talk in private. Let’s go to your room, kay?”

”Yeah..”

You both walked there, but it was pretty quick because your room was close by. You sat down on the floor, and he sat on the bed.

”You like me, (Name)?”

”Mhm..” He seemed to get something of a smug, cocky look at that.

”Anyway, what can we do about it? I can’t just move on, and we can’t date because I’m a minor.” You said. There was a pause before he asked,

”What if we kept it secret?”

”Are you suggesting we actually do this?” You asked.

”Only if you want to.”

You considered it before saying your answer.

”Okay.”

He grinned like a kid in a candy store. He walked over and hugged you tight, while kissing your forehead. 

“I’m so glad that you feel the same.”

You sat there cuddling on his lap for some time before he readjusted positions, and his knee brushed your crotch and his hand grazed your nipple. Your back stiffened, and he realized what happened.

”Did you like that?” He asked smugly. (A/N: Axl’s very smug today. Don’t ask.) You blushed and nodded, turning your head into the crook of his neck in embarrassment as you felt wetness gathering in your panties.

”I can smell your arousal from here, already. But we can start small if you want to.”

”Okay.”

He moved onto your yogibo.

”Come sit on my lap.” He said, and you blushed before doing so.

You straddled his lap. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at you assuming that well-known position for ‘sexy times’.

“The other way.” 

That was not what you expected. You turned around and layed on him, your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your stomach slowly, before moving his hands higher. He slowly began fondling your breasts. He kisses your shoulder and neck, bringing his other hand down into your skirt as the hand on your breasts started tweaking your nipples. His hand went straight to your lower lips, and feeling how wet you were, immediately plunged a finger into you.

He massages your g-spot as he let out a quiet moan in your ear. The pure sexiness of it caused you to leak more juices onto his finger and you to release a drawn out whine.

“You’re so responsive.. Do you like it when I moan in your ear babygirl?” He said as he rubbed inside you harder.

”Good kitten..” Seeing as it made you more aroused and more juices poured out of you, he praised you more.

”You’re such a good girl, (Name)”

Louder moans came out of your lips as he sped up his pace and added more pressure.

”You’re getting close, I can feel it. It’s okay, just relax, cum for me.”

He pumped his finger in and out faster, adding more pressure on your g-spot. You could hear the wet noises his hand and your tight tunnel were making.

“Axl please!”

”Yes?”

You whined in response.

”What do you want, babygirl?”

You were too embarrassed to say, you blushed and shook your head. He slowed down his fingering, and being the sexually frustrated hormonal teenager you were you finally begged him.

”Please let me cum, Axl! Please, please, please!”

“As you wish, princess..”

He pounded his finger into, while also reaching with his thumb and massaging your clit.

”Cum for me, babygirl...” He held your hips down as you released, and you whimpered and squirted on his hand. It leaked down through your panties and made a rather large puddle on his pants. He stopped the stimulation on your clit, while still pumping his finger slowly in your vagina.

”Was that good, babygirl?”

You nodded as he held onto you, taking his finger out as you came down from your high. You turned onto your side to cuddle with him. He kissed your forehead as you drifted off in his lap.

Slash came in the door and found Axl staring at your sleeping face on top of him.

”Did you have a fun time in here? Didn’t hear much.”

”Yeah, she’s not very loud but that’s okay.”

Slash smiles sweetly at you two before saying “I’m glad she found someone to love her. As independent as she is, she still needs someone there to remind her to feed herself, shower and shit. Do you know how many times she forgets to feed herself?”

”Yeah..” He let out a breathy chuckle.

”You cuddle with your new girlfriend. You need to sleep, too, y’know.” He shut the door quietly and Axl held you even closer as he drifted off.

*the next day* (Note: this part is inspired from a Charles Xavier X Reader from TheWhoreWhoWrites)

You had discussed with Axl the rules of your new BDSM relationship with him. You were going to share them with the boys in a... special way.

”Are you sure you want to do this, babygirl?”

”Yeah Axl, I am all for this.” You said as you slipped on a white bra and a matching pair of vibrating panties. You both walked out to the living room where the boys were sitting on the couch. Axl pulled one of the chairs from the dining room, and tied you up.

”What’s this all about?” Slash asked, referencing you tied to the chair wearing only undergarments.

”We have something to tell you guys.” Axl said, as he pressed a button on a remote. Your eyes immediate shut, and if you listened really hard, you could hear a low humming noise coming from your panties.

”What’s rule number one, sweetheart?”

”No sitting anywhere but on Axl’s lap if he’s nearby.”

”Number 2?” Axl asked.

”No showering without Axl and no going to the bathroom without his permission.”

He turned up the vibrating panties a notch, causing you to moan quietly.

”What’s rule number 3?”

”No cumming or touching myself without Axl’s express permission.”

”Good. Rule number 4?”

”Axl can punish me any way he sees fit.”

”And that punishment will mostly be..?”

”30 spanks.”

The panties vibrating grew stronger, and your hips started bucking a little as your jaw went slack and your mouth fell open. The boys just looked at you with wide eyes, but with Slash you couldn’t tell because of his reflective aviators, but his lips were parted. All five of them including Axl had an erection.

”We are telling them these rules, why?”

”So they can help Axl make sure I don’t break them, and if I do, they can punish me if Axl’s not around.”

The panties went up another notch, and you whimpered, unable to take much more of the delicious torture.

”Please, Axl, let me cum!”

”Don’t ask me princess, ask them.” He said.

”Please let me cum! Please, Slash, Duff, Izzy, Steven, please let me cum..” 

After you said that, you kept mumbling incoherent words that sounded close to ‘please please please..’ They all immediately nodded. Axl turned the vibrating panties to the highest setting, and you almost came immediately with a whimper. Axl turned it down to let you come down from your high, but never turned it off.

The boys were slack on the couch, their heads back, and their hands moving on their crotches.

”Do you guys understand?” asked Axl.

There was a collective ‘mhm’ from all of them. 

“And for a reward for delivering the rules so well, babygirl, another orgasm for you.”

He turned the vibrations back up to the highest setting, and you were bucking your hips until you came once more with a pornographic moan. Axl undid your restraints, and you cling onto him like a koala. He sat on the couch with the boys and you on his lap, and turned on the tv as you fell asleep. The boys looked like they had the time of their life, and they were working towards another orgasm.

Axl was also jacking off, and his finishing groan was the last thing you heard before slipping into the land of wet dreams.


End file.
